


I'll Tell You Again Later

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, i don't know what else to be honest, there's a bunch of kinks in here, there's too much going on...it was hard to write lol but i like it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Tanaka..." He trails off to swipe his tongue quickly against Tanaka's neck. "It'll make me really happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You Again Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!! Anyway, here's another Tanaka piece! Shoutout to Per, Claire, and Binni!! I know I said I'd finish this eons ago but I only just finished now. Love you all! Please enjoy!

"I'm not too sure about this, Daichi-san..." Tanaka looks at Daichi apprehensively, but the older boy presses himself against Tanaka's back. His arms resting comfortably around Tanaka's waist. "Practice is soon..."

"Come on, Tanaka..." He trails off to swipe his tongue quickly against Tanaka's neck. "It'll make me really happy." As if to prove his point, he pulls Tanaka's hips back, pressing his hardening cock on Tanaka's ass. "Feel that? Really, really happy."

Tanaka groans, instinctively grinding on Daichi. His inhales are switching to pants. "Man, Daichi-san, you know I can't say no to you like this."

"Good." Daichi's fingers slide under Tanaka's shirt, drawing circles gently just above his waistband. He traces the dark hairs that lead past the wing spiker's underwear, grasping the already hard cock. "Mm, so wet for me already."

Tanaka thrusts into Daichi's hand, one hand grasping Daichi's thick forearm. "Are you...haaaah, are you going to let me come, Daichi-san..h-hnng!"

"Do you want to?" Tanaka nods, knowing he could only answer with a moan. Daichi pumps him faster. "Convince me."

"A-Aaaahn!! Oh! Uh-uhn, please!" Tanaka bends over, gasping loudly. A corner of Daichi's mouth lifts, a glint in his eyes as he observes Tanaka's ecstasy. "P-Please, let me come! Oh! Please."

Daichi gently squeezes Tanaka, jerking him off a little faster. "Oh, aren't you close?" The deep chuckles from Daichi brings Tanaka to the edge; he's just on the precipice now, the vibrations echoing through his back. "What are you going to do now, Tanaka?"

Tanaka bites his lip, trying to increase the friction, but Daichi holds his hips still. So he mumbles what Daichi wants to hear.

"What? I didn't hear you." Tanaka groans, both in pleasure and in exasperation. "I know you want to come. Don't you?" He starts slowing down, his fingers slowly releasing Tanaka's length. "Don't you? Hm?"

"Ah! Fuck!" Tanaka pitches forward, Daichi laughing as he grasps Tanaka again with one excruciatingly slow pump. "Th-This is so embarrassing! P-Please, let me come, Da-!" Daichi rubs the opening of Tanaka's cock with his thumb. "D-Daddy..."

"Good boy." Daichi releases Tanaka's cock, making his way to Tanaka's hole. Two pre-come slick fingers press into Tanaka and the wing spiker moans loud enough to fill the club room. Daichi takes his free hand and strokes Tanaka. "I know you're close. Better hurry, they'll look for us soon."

Tanaka's thighs shake as he tries to keep himself up. Daichi strokes and finger fucks Tanaka in time. The younger boy falls apart almost immediately, he falls to his knees while his captain sucks two fingers into his mouth. When Tanaka finally gets his bearings he cleans himself up, switching into a new pair of shorts. He knows Daichi's probably still hard, so he quickly turns to the older boy. "What about you?"

"Do what I asked and that'll tide me over until we’re alone again." Tanaka feels his body get hot and his knees knock against each other; Daichi only smirks, making his way out of the club room. "Ten minutes, Tanaka. See you soon."

Daichi sticks his hands into the pockets of his shorts and leaves without another word.

-

There's something strange going on in practice today. Suga's not sure what it is and he might just be imagining things, but he's not vice-captain for nothing. He takes a quick look at Daichi, but he finds nothing out of the ordinary on Daichi’s expression. I must be imagining things.

Suga purses his lips, but he soon feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You know, if you keep doing that, your face is going to get stuck like that.” Daichi smiles down at Suga, putting his hand down to his side.

“You don’t see it?” Suga turns back to the team, practicing sets and spikes. Suga knows he should be able to pinpoint it, but he just can’t find out what exactly is going on!

“...See...what exactly, Suga?” Suga turns to the captain, waving his arms a little.

“The team! There’s...I don’t know! Look at them!” He grabs Daichi’s jaw, forcing the taller boy to look at the team. “Don’t you see it? There’s something off! Strange! Really, really off!”

Daichi gently shakes off Suga’s hold on him, clapping him firmly on the shoulder with the hand that isn’t in his pocket. “Maybe you’re seeing things, Suga. The team looks fine to me!”

Suga sighs, resigning to the fact he’s probably imagining things out of exhaustion. If Daichi doesn’t see anything, there really must be nothing. He has no homework tonight anyway; he’ll go to bed a little earlier than usual.

“Hey, Tanaka-senpai! Are you okay?” Suga looks over at Tanaka worriedly; it’s not often the wing spiker gets hurt or sick, so when someone on the team asks about the boy’s condition, Suga goes into immediate Mama Crow mode.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” He waves a hand in front of his face, half to wave off his team’s worries and half in an attempt to cool himself down. “Just a little warm that’s all!”

The last part of his sentence is about half an octave higher than usual and Tanaka does his best to swallow down the moan in his throat - it comes out as a high-pitched whine through his nose instead. He throws a thumbs-up just in case and that throws them off his case...at least for a little while.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Tanaka? You do look a little flushed…” Suga approaches him, half-way to touching his forehead with what was probably a very cool hand. But he gently pushes Suga’s hand back down before the older boy could touch him. Tanaka’s sure that if any one were to touch him as gently as Suga would, he’d fall to his knees, rutting into the floor.

“I-I’m fine just--” From over Suga’s shoulder, he catches Daichi’s gaze. The captain only smiles, placing an index finger to his lips, signalling him to stay quiet like the good boy he is. Daichi’s smile is deceptive; yes, it’s full of that determined, passionate force, but Tanaka can practically taste the hot, hot lust permeating from the captain. “Just a little - oh!” He straightens up slightly, immediately shifting his stance. “Strained…?” _How can Suga-san not hear the fucking sex in my voice, my God!_

“Well...don’t push yourself, Tanaka...do you want to sit?”

“No! I mean…” Tanaka exhales slowly. “I mean no, thank you, Suga-san. I can..umm..take it..!! Make it! I mean!”

Tanaka’s eyes nearly roll back to the back of his head as soon as Suga turns around with a tense nod. His thighs shake as the vibrations shift from ‘barely there’ to ‘notice me, senpai!’, but he doesn't even have the focus to throw the culprit of the change a glare.

-

"Want a challenge, Ryuu?" Tanaka was never one to back down from a challenge, but the way Daichi says his first name - lightly, but with a tone that has too many underlying dark and depraved promises - Tanaka knows there's a catch.

"Wh-What is it Daichi-san?" He's sealed his fate then, Daichi circles him like some predatory animal.

"I wonder...can you handle it?" Tanaka looks at his captain indignantly, a derisive snort from his nose.

"I can handle whatever you throw at me!" Daichi bends him over quickly, thrusting into Tanaka with his thick length without warning. "Ah! God! Fuck!"

"Dirty, dirty mouth." He smooths a palm on Tanaka's back. There are faint scratches there from when he made Tanaka fuck him. "I don't know, Ryuu...this might be a bit hard even for you."

"U-Uh- ah- oh- I can! I c-can take it!" Daichi pulls him up, dick still in Tanaka's ass. He braces his hands on Tanaka's shoulders, fucking him slow and hard.

"Can you? I'll bring you right to the edge - ah god, you feel so good - but I won't let you come. Not for hours. Are you sure you can handle that?" Tanaka pants, hands searching for something - anything - to hold onto. He nods fervently; Daichi's done that to Tanaka before, and god was it good - he blacked out for an hour. When he woke up, Daichi had Tanaka draped over his chest, fingers tracing swirls on his back. Daichi's probably recalling that episode now too. "Really? Because I don't know if you could handle that during practice."

Daichi's thrusts increase in tempo, pushing Tanaka down onto the bed. Tanaka scrambles for a pillow, cramming the corner into his mouth so he can scream. He's imagining edging during practice, with the whole team around him, no one but Daichi knowing just how hard he is and how badly he needs to come. The thought of orgasming in front of his team is what causes Tanaka to come right then and there.

Tanaka's ass clamping down on him forces Daichi to slow down, but he hasn't come yet. He fumbles for something on the bed, but Tanaka is still too busy riding out his orgasm to care. Daichi rolls Tanaka onto his back, settling between the wing spiker's lewdly spread legs.

It's the vibrations that shock Tanaka out from his haze. Daichi's dragging a vibrating...something across Tanaka's torso. His body arcs off of the bed as soon as Daichi traces it over his hardening nipples. Some version of a moan comes from Tanaka.

"Wh-What..?" Tanaka isn't coherent enough for this; Daichi's thrusting increases until he finally cums into the condom.

"Ah- yes! Yes! Ryuu!" Daichi's hips jerk intermittently before he pulls out of Tanaka. He slips the condom off, knotting the top before tossing it in the bin. He falls into the space beside Tanaka, the younger boy swiping at the cum on his belly with baby wipes.

"You made me come twice," Tanaka pouts. "What was that?"

"This?" Daichi holds up a piece of dark blue plastic. It kind of looks like---

"Daichi-san, is that a butt plug? That vibrates? A vibrating butt plug!" Tanaka looks at the Karasuno captain with wide eyes. The boy just chuckles.

"Yes, but it's also your challenge." He rolls over to lean over Tanaka. "Do you think you can keep this in the full length of the practice without giving yourself away?"

Tanaka is just about to answer with an enthusiastic yes, but the smirk on Daichi's lips has him approaching cautiously. "What else is there..?"

"Nothing gets past you when it comes to this, huh?" He pulls out a remote from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh my god is that a remote? The vibratior’s remote-controlled?!"

Daichi nods, smirk widening. "So, you think you can handle it?"

Tanaka nods before he realizes he's actually agreeing to Daichi’s challenge.

-

Daichi is thoroughly enjoying watching Tanaka like this. So far gone, but not far enough. Tanaka's shorts are loose enough, his hard-on is unnoticeable...to those who weren't looking for it. His cheeks are ruddy, sweating more than usual, and Daichi takes great pleasure in the minute shake of the wing spiker's knees.

He kicks it up a little, clicking the remote in his pocket twice. Tanaka nearly falls over, back arching just right. He straightens up quickly before the rest of the team notices, knuckles white as he clenches his fists. Daichi would chuckle at the half-deadly, half-sexed up glare Tanaka throws at him, if Suga weren't so damn sharp. Daichi's more than hard in his shorts, but he can wait - he's a patient guy. He turns the vibrations back down, Tanaka exhaling with a sigh of relief.

They have just enough time for a practice match before practice comes to an end. He brushes by Tanaka, shivering a little when he feels the hardened peaks that are Tanaka’s nipples through the wing spiker’s shirt. The team is quickly split in half and he’s in the team opposing Tanaka. He watches quietly from the back line, blood pumping hot through his veins.

Tanaka looks amazing right now. He’s bent over, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Daichi bites his bottom lip, calculating gaze flitting over Tanaka’s form. He’s so close, Tanaka is so close.

Their team scores a point and Tanaka rotates to the net. He’s trying his damndest to keep his composure, but it’s difficult when Daichi’s gaze burns hot on his skin and his ass is so sensitive it’s making him drool. _Daichi-san’s a sadist_. Is all Tanaka is thinking as the vibrator jolts up one level. His foot slips when it does and he grits his teeth, sinking his nails into the heel of his palms. He has to resist the urge to grasp onto the net, knowing that would immediately give him away.

They're evenly matched, 23-24 in favour of Tanaka's team in the final set. Sweat beads on Tanaka's temple from more than just physical exertion from practice. The plug in his ass has gone strangely still, but that doesn't mean Tanaka's any further from the edge. He sends a nervous glance in Daichi's direction, but the captain's poker face is too good. He releases a shaky breath as the volleyball soars over his head and into Daichi's half of the court. The rally this time around is a long one and every shift of his body sends a jolt through him. The plug is doing exactly what it was designed to do and Tanaka both loves it and hates it.

"Ah fuck.." Tanaka mumbles under his breath when he lands. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take, but letting himself go at this point would not bode well for him. At the very least, the team will joke about it until his graduation...if not more. He doesn't want to imagine what this would mean at its worst.

Daichi watches as Noya flings himself to the ground, keeping the ball alive for Kageyama to set. This is it. He tosses it to Tanaka and the wind spiker is arched, quite beautifully, high in the air. Just as he's about to slam his hand onto the volleyball, Daichi turns the vibrator up to max.

"AAAAA---OOOOH MY GOD!!" His elated shout shifts to something else and Tanaka falls out of the air like a rock, hand clamped over his mouth. He's curled into himself, the volleyball bouncing away, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Daichi still hasn't turned the vibrator down. The rest of the team rushes towards Tanaka, but the captain is, of course, there first.

"Tanaka-senpai!!" Hinata's worried squawks along with the rest of the team's voices perforate over Daichi and Tanaka. But Daichi cannot take his gaze off of Tanaka, whose hand is muffling sounds that are making Daichi's shorts particularly uncomfortable. He helps Tanaka up, arm wrapped tightly around the wing spiker's waist. Daichi smirks as he feels the vibrations that are currently bringing Tanaka euphoria. Tanaka's arm is thrown over Daichi's shoulders, fingers digging into his arm.

"I'll take him home." Daichi scoops up his and Tanaka's bags - that are mysteriously already packed up - and throws an order over his shoulder. "Clean up and lock up the gym."

The pair are gone long before anyone can argue with him.

-

They amble their way to the Tanaka residence. Daichi carries Tanaka on his back, randomly changing the intensity of the vibrator just to hear Tanaka moaning into his ear. This motivates him to go faster, almost running the whole way back. Tanaka is long gone, rutting hard into Daichi's back.

"Ah- God! Daichi! Why did I-!! Hnnnnnggghh!!" Tanaka bites into Daichi's shoulder, looking for anything to hold on to.

"Almost there, Tanaka." He sees that they're about 5 houses from Tanaka's. The house is dark and Daichi smirks. Saeko's not home. "You're doing so well."

When they get to the front door, he turns the vibrator up to max again and Tanaka groans loudly into his ear. Daichi scrambles for the spare key, hidden between the 4th and 5th panels at the top of the door. They fall into the house as soon as they unlock the door and Daichi presses Tanaka into the wall.

"Saeko-san?" Daichi's call remains unanswered, so he clashes his mouth with Tanaka's. The kiss is hot and loud and messy and Daichi can't get enough of it. He hitches one of Tanaka's legs up, grinding himself into Tanaka. He can see how wet Tanaka has become and he makes a mental note to ask how many times Tanaka came in his shorts.

Tanaka feels too hot; he scrambles to rip off his shirt, hissing when his bare back hits the cold wall. His hands are shaking as they travel across Daichi's chest. Tanaka presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Daichi's jaw while the captain works Tanaka's nipples. Daichi pulls back momentarily and he watches as Tanaka's hips jut forward, searching for the friction he needs. All the nerves in Tanaka's body feel like they're going overtime. Everything is pulsing and Tanaka needs more.

It takes all of Daichi's willpower not to fuck Tanaka right then and there in the foyer, but he would rather not be caught by Saeko with his dick up her brother’s ass. He pulls Tanaka from the wall, knuckles gently knocking against the wing spiker’s jaw. They stumble their way to Tanaka’s room, taking long pauses in the hallway. When they finally make it to the room, Daichi slams the door behind them. He kicks up the vibrator that’s still plugged in Tanaka’s ass.

“A-Ah! Oh god oh god oh god!” Tanaka falls to his knees, hands clenched into fists. Daichi kneels in front of Tanaka, prying the boy’s fist from his mouth.

“Suck me off.” Tanaka looks up and his eyes widen at the sight that Daichi makes. The Karasuno captain is completely naked, cock hard and curved upwards. Tanaka shakily reaches for Daichi’s length. He feels his saliva collect in his mouth and he takes Daichi in one swallow. Tanaka sucks him off hard and fast and Daichi is thrusting back just as hard. All Tanaka can do is gasp and keen along Daichi’s cock.

Tanaka pulls back quickly, borderline screaming as Daichi maxes out the vibrator again. Daichi has Tanaka lie on his back, taking the boy’s dick in one large hand. He jacks Tanaka off before lining up his dick with the wing spiker’s. He spreads Tanaka wide, using that as leverage to grind on Tanaka’s already incredibly sensitive cock.

“Hnnnnngghh!! Daichi!! Uuuuuuunnnhhhh--” Tanaka’s wrecked; he’s panting and crying and moaning so loud the neighbours can probably hear him. Daichi turns down the vibrator before grasping both his and Tanaka’s dicks in two hands. He thrusts hard, a rumbling groan punctuating each movement.

“You were so amazing today, Ryuu..” Daichi leans forward, bracing one hand by Tanaka’s head. He bites at the column of Tanaka’s neck, marking him red and purple. “Thank you for that..”

“Haaahhh- haaaaaahh--!!! Daichi!!” Daichi chuckles and the sound goes straight to Tanaka’s dick. Daichi speeds his hand up.

“Cum for me, beautiful. Cum for daddy.” Daichi maxes out the vibrator one more time and Tanaka’s back arches high into the older boy, eyes wide open.

“Daichi!! Oh!! Daddy!! Aaaaaahhh!!” Tanaka screams, dragging his nails down Daichi’s back. Daichi knows that he’ll have pretty, red scratches for the next few days. That and the absolutely debauched image that Tanaka makes is what makes him cum hard and hot. He thrusts a few more times into his hand before turning the vibrator off. Tanaka’s eyes roll into the back of his head and the boy collapses.

Daichi picks his kouhai up, depositing him gently onto the bed. He cleans Tanaka up with a warm towel, carefully pulling the plug out of the wing spiker and Daichi has to take a few stabilizing breaths to prevent himself from getting hard again just watching the plug slip out. But he smiles in spite of himself when Tanaka unconsciously leans into his touch. Daichi wipes himself off before slipping in behind his younger kouhai. He wraps his arms around Tanaka and the boy turns to bury himself into the captain. Daichi presses a few kisses onto Tanaka’s forehead.

“Mm…” Tanaka nuzzles into Daichi’s neck. Daichi’s smile widens; Tanaka has always been tactile, but Daichi counts himself as the only one to experience Tanaka like this. Quiet, gentle, hands searching for something to grasp onto. _And well and thoroughly fucked_. Daichi feels a warmth spread across his chest.

“Did so well…” He knows Tanaka probably didn’t hear him, but the sentiment is there anyway.

“...Daichi-san…...love you…” The captain is stunned, but Tanaka is still unconscious so he can’t ask the boy if he is for real. But his heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest from happiness.

“I love you too...but I’ll tell you again later, hm?” Daichi closes his eyes, pulling Tanaka closer with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr I'm @ stillwritinghallelujah. I also don't know the etiquette for commenting on replies here (because I never really did on FFN), but please do comment! I love reading what y'all thought!


End file.
